


La Isla Bonita

by Madonna_X



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madonna_X/pseuds/Madonna_X
Summary: Falco is forced to marry Eren and live with him on Paradis island, in exchange for ending the war and preventing the imminent destruction of the world [...]
Relationships: Falco Grice & Eren Yeager, Falco Grice/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. How did I fall in love without even knowing you?

**Author's Note:**

> Falco is forced to marry Eren and live with him on Paradis island, in exchange for ending the war and preventing the imminent destruction of the world [...]

It was a sunny and relatively happy day, the Eldians army had just returned to Marley after having succeeded in the eastern trenches, guaranteeing victory by conquering and destroying the naval fort, Slava. Thus marking the end of the war that had started four years ago due to the warlike power that Marley lost when he failed in the mission to recover the Founder, in Paradis, resulting in the loss of the colossal and female titans, giving breaches for other nations to attack.

Falco and his companions were about to land in Liberio - the capital of Marley, where the largest Eldians concentration center was located - and everything around them was still very busy. Gabi was the one most excited to finally be able to return home and to her family, after all she would be even more glorified, as she was already considered the new heir to the armored titan of her cousin Reiner. Falco did not like the idea of having one of his friends on the front lines of a war, and he would do his best to take this responsibility on himself, thus protecting everyone who was important to him, always placing them in priority.

When the train's locomotive stopped at the station, even before any passengers got off, he heard a cry of euphoria.

"Aaahhhh!" Gabi jumped out of the train so excited and electric that even in the midst of everyone's happiness she managed to stand out "We came back alive to our beloved home!" She celebrated by raising her arms victoriously.

"What do you have, huh? - it could hurt ..." Falco said the last sentence lower, he cared about all his friends and companions, more than he should.

"Well, Falco, don't spoil it! You don't have to be jealous just because I did a heroic act in the war and I will have even more chances of inheriting the armor." Gabi shows Falco his tongue after finishing his self-centered teasing "Liberio !!! We're home !!" she screamed at the four winds.

"Come on, stop it." Reiner scolded him serenely, amused by the situation.

Falco looked at Reiner discreetly, and remembered the conversation he had had with him about everything that was going on, and about their fear of exposing Gabi to the imminent danger of war. For Falco, Reiner was an honorable Marleyan and the most loyal of any other army soldier, both past and present.

Reiner noticed a pair of eyes on himself and soon met his gaze with that of Falco, who shifted slightly after being caught in the act, really staring was not a good way to show good manners.

"What are you planning?" Gabi dangerously approached Falco, who was amazed at the girl's act.

"Hm ?!" It was the only thing she managed to say.

"Stay there looking 'over and over', it's annoying. What do you want? I'm going to report to the platoon as suspicious and rebellious behavior."

"What ?! You ...! And who is to blame? !! Urgh!" Falco sighed, blushing and looking away.

"Uh ...! Whose fault is it?" Gabi repeated without understanding, the girl did not know the feelings of admiration and protection that her companion had for her.

"Gabi, it's your fault." Reiner said with a smile on his face.

The adults around them started to laugh at the situation of the two, finding it cute, anyone who looked outside would confuse their friendship with something else, because Falco was very shy and had a strong protective sense towards his friends. "Wow, what a wicked woman you have become, Gabi!" Said one of the soldiers around, following the laughter of his companions.

"What? How am I wicked ?! What the hell is going on ?!" This only made the soldiers laugh more, making Falco uncomfortable for the rest of the walk to the gates of the Eldian "quarters".

Reiner, Falco, Gabi and the rest of the Eldians walked the streets of Marley receiving glances crossed with judgment, disgust and dread, it was an inevitable scenario after all the Eldians were the dirty bloods there, an aberration of nature that they would have to prove daily that they deserved the right to life, everything had ended up being a typical and unfair situation.

The gates of the Eldians concentration center were finally opened for families to rediscover their relatives who had returned from the war. It was a mix of joy on the part of everyone when they received their family members who had not seen each other for a long time because of the conflict between the nations. It was almost rewarding to receive an affectionate embrace from some close relative after serving faithfully in the war.

Falco followed his brother and soon it was against his family that they received them crying with joy, for Falco that was an embarrassing reception, he did not like to be treated as a child, at least not in front of all his companions.

"Thank God you are well ...!" Falco and Colt's mother said hugging both of them at the same time, unable to contain her tears.

"Colt!" The patriarch of the family caught the attention of the older brother, hugging him, receiving a sigh in response.

"Argh!" Colt exclaimed because of the sharp pain that prowled his head, making the same massage his temples.

"What's the matter Colt ?! You look awful !!" Colt really hadn't drunk on the drink last night because of the celebration of victory and the end of the war, a post-hangover appearance is not even one of the most presentable.

While his parents supported Colt, who was about to fall to the ground with a hangover, Falco watched from a distance a small, middle-aged, half-plump Marleyan soldier leading a line of sick Eldianos with dismayed expressions, full of dread.

"Let's go this way!" the Marleyan known as Koslo pointed in the direction indicated "Oh God, you filthy Eldianos are not even good for walking ?!" He roared, already irritated by the delay.

"Mr. Koslo, are these wounded soldiers?" Falco asked, approaching the movement that occurred there.

"Get out of the way, warrior child. These are the Eldians who have had post-traumatic stress disorder out of here. Since these useless people have no family to support, they will be treated in the hospital here." Koslo responded without showing interest and much less empathy for the situation.

"I had no idea that the sequelae had been so serious ..." Falco said with his head down, it was inevitable that he would not feel compassion for anyone. He was a good boy.

"Apparently that's what happens when they dig trenches for a long time on the forehead. You know, because the bullets and bombs are always flying like WOOOD ... BANG, BANG !!!" Koslo imitated the sound of bullets loud enough to frighten all traumatized soldiers from the war in that queue, making them fall to the floor in total despair with their hands on their heads, crying and covering their ears, while the soldier responsible for such a joke went off. he had just laughed, laughing out loud and clumsy.

Falco soon became desperate and went to the distressed soldiers on the ground, trying to provide some help. By beating his eyes on a man sitting on the floor with a crutch at his side and his left leg amputated, he was sure who should give priority, and went towards him.

"Hi, are you okay?" Falco said consoling the man in front of him, running his hands lightly over his back, "Stay calm, okay?" He tried to reassure himself with a huge smile, but he froze at the same moment the man looked up.

Analyzing the face of others, Falco could say that he was a man around 20 years old, very handsome, with striking and unique features, difficult to forget even. The youngest was enchanted by the rustic beauty that the man exuded, Falco was attracted in the most primitive way possible. It was like a hypnosis where Falco couldn't help analyzing that exotic beauty, that unforgettable face, thick and dark eyebrows, a thin and very sharp nose, and his eyes ... his eye actually, his left eye was covered in a bandage of rags - he probably would have lost his left eye in the war - while his right eye ... it was a very large and outlined eye, with an emerald coloration and wild features. But at the same time it was opaque, lifeless, dull ... without hope. So that was the real terror of the war?

Falco spent almost two minutes analyzing the features of the older man who remained indifferent and silent, the smaller one was so curious and attracted to that man that he didn't even see the minutes go by during his analysis - admiration - when he noticed that he was being indiscreet, Falco blushed strongly and got scared by the action itself, and ended up falling backwards on his ass on the floor. He quickly tried to look away from anywhere but the face of the tanned man in front of him. It was then that he noticed:

"... Your armband is in the wrong place, it should always be on your left arm. Let me fix it for you!" Falco smiled readily and passed his small hands over the unknown man's arm to relocate the armband, and it was at that moment that the smallest felt his muscles rigid and defined with the touch of his delicate hands on them. Even though he had a dusty leather coat and smelled of gunpowder between the touch of their skin, Falco could feel how strong and fit the man was, and he blushed again when he saw what he was doing: he was feeling another man without the least bit of modesty. , and without asking for permission. And to make matters worse, the two times he was indiscreet he did not receive a lecture or was challenged, things were so confusing for him ... he had never been so impulsive before and although he is ashamed, he liked that approach to the unknown, however that he was confused and ashamed not to be challenged by that man about what he was doing gave Falco some kind of comfort and hope, maybe even some content to imagine a life between the two before going to sleep or writing a love poem.

"Thanks. For the cuff." the mysterious man finally spoke for the first time, his voice was serious but at the same time jovial, a voice that was pleasing to Falco's ears.

"It's okay, you're safe now. You'll get better soon because you ... don't have to fight anymore ..." Falco gave the man a sweet comforting smile as he handed over his fallen crutch, getting ready for the help lift off the floor.

"What is your name?" The mysterious man asked coldly, even though he asked a question he did not seem to return the curiosity that Falco had in him, that somehow saddened the boy for a moment. Had he failed to make a good first impression?

"Ohh I'm sorry, where are my manners ?!" Falco taps his forehead awkwardly "My name is Falco, Falco Grice. Nice to meet you! And what's your name?!" All the animation had returned to the boy's body again, it was always good to make new friends, right?

"Eren. My name is Eren Kruger." Eren said without giving much importance, and with the nonchalant expression that he was keeping. He looked up from a bookshelf and looked into the little boy's face, which made Falco bubble up with embarrassment and quickly look down at the floor.

"Ohhh! What a beautiful name, 'Eren' means warrior, right?" Eren nodded and sighed heavily, making Falco shiver when the older man's breath hit his hair. "O-oh wow, cool, I wish I had a cool name like that!" Falco said with all the excitement he had, and he didn't even know where he got it from, not least because he wasn't the kind of boy who cared about names, but at that moment he wanted the attention and approval of that complete stranger. But Eren remained indifferent and silent.

"Do you want help getting up, Mr. Kruger?" Falco asked and when Eren nodded, he promptly supported one hand on Eren's accounts, and the other on his chest, to help him and not be in danger of falling into carelessness.

And ironically, by a slight carelessness by Falco, his thin fingers lightly brushed Eren's nipple and deposited himself there, being pressed in that place to help the bigger one to get up. Eren automatically glanced at the region where Falco was pressing and then looked at the boy, who soon realized his mistake and just did not abruptly move away from Eren because the act would make the biggest fall, and the situation would only get worse.

"I- I'm so sorry..." Falco said quietly and turned his gaze to the floor, he was so ashamed that he wanted to run away. Although it happened carelessly, Falco interpreted Eren's reaction as an aversion to himself, and installed in his head that the greatest would be disgusted with himself at that moment. After all, any man's reaction to seeing another touching him would be disgusted.

Eren remained silent by a bookshelf and, soon after, he wrapped his left arm around Falco's neck in order to support himself and get up from the floor, in the process he ended up involving the minor in his personal space, making the same feel his warmth, your scent, your trembling body ...

Falco was appalled by the intimate contact he was having with Eren, he felt comfortable in every way being in contact and being surrounded by the older man's arm. It was a cozy situation for him, where even the manly smell of sweat and dust that Eren exhaled stirred something inside him, a tingling that started in his throat and extended down to his lower parts. Falco felt like embracing Eren and comforting that man traumatized by the war, and saying that everything was fine.

"Thanks for helping me up, Grice." Eren thanked him coldly and indifferently, already removing his arm from Falco's neck and leaning on the crutch, moving away as if he had not had a "conversation" with the boy within seconds.

"Falco! You can call me just Falco ..." He said, half-down, because of Eren's coldness and sudden withdrawal. These feelings were not normal for Falco, after all he had always been an affectionate and caring boy, so he did not want that new acquaintance to become a stranger after that conversation. "If you need anything, Mr. Kruger, I can help you whenever I can-"

Falco stopped talking when he saw that Eren had already turned his back on him, and left without giving morale to what he said. Without even saying goodbye, Eren left. It was inevitable for the youngest not to feel a pain in the chest and an uncomfortable cold in the belly with that behavior of Eren, but what could he do? The two did not know each other and would probably never see each other again. But one thing Falco was sure of: He had just had his first "Love at first sight", and that was very confusing for him, after all ... did he like boys? Was he living right?

╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤

During that entire day Falco was surrounded by his family and friends celebrating Marley's victory, the boy, even though he was happy and cozy with all that attention, did not feel well about his feelings. Although he was young, it was common knowledge that liking another man was disgusting and wrong, it was a "fag" thing, Falco felt so wrong about himself but I couldn't get Eren out of his head. Everything about the eldest caught Falco's attention: his look, his voice, his masculine smell that the boy felt ecstatic when he got involved, his beautiful face and strong expressions. Everything about Eren attracted Falco to the extreme, maybe it was because the boy was in puberty or because everything about that man was beautiful and attractive indeed.

The little boy did not care at all about the handicap that the older had, he did not see a problem in that and was willing to help Eren whenever necessary. That's if he finds Eren again ...

Falco was lying in his bed, with his eyes closed waiting for sleep to come, and because of the feelings rising inside him, only what came into his head were images of that morning, where he had talked and made body contact with Eren. Falco blushed and felt a chill in his belly when he remembered how close he was to Eren, the smell of him, the heat ... he had a little idea of what that feeling was, and although he was embarrassed and apprehensive about it, it wouldn't hurt none if no one knew about it, right?

Falco knew that a relationship between two boys would not be well regarded in the eyes of everyone, but that did not stop him from imagining moments that he would like to happen between him and Eren, such as more conversations, outings and even a relationship where the two walked around. holding hands. Just thinking about going through the streets hand in hand with Eren already made Falco blush, as he put his two hands together and squeezed, trying to reproduce the sensation that would be Eren's touch on his small hands. The little boy was a fan of romantic things, and that was so romantic ...

Falco was witnessing his first teenage crush, he was making plans mentally with his beloved, daydreaming, all that was so wrong, but also so cozy and tasty ...

The boy with delicate blond hair was wondering how he could fall in love with someone he doesn't even know directly, that would clearly bring some suffering in the future ...

Falco started humming thinking about Eren while he waited for sleep to arrive.

"It happened to me like that, that's when I saw you pass by and without any explanation my heart told me to stop ..." Falco whispered softly remembering that morning when he saw Eren in the line of sick Eldians.

"I was admiring you there looking at you without deviating, suddenly then you disappeared and I couldn't find you anymore ..."

Falco did not know what happened at that moment where he hit Eren, he had no answers to these things, it was just a strong instinct. He simply came to like Eren, and if asked why he would not be able to explain in detail, he was not sure of anything.

"I'm not going to change my heart, I need to get used to it, if what it feels is good is the love that is in the air!" Falco smiled embarrassed just thinking about the idea of being in love for the first time, and when Eren's face and voice crossed his head again he inflated his cheeks and shook his little feet trying to hide under the cover just in shame.

There's nothing to do  
It's the rare feeling  
Just let it happen  
Everything is very clear to me ... little Falco.


	2. Express yourself, Falco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco has a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like it

Falco had just been chosen as the new bearer of the armored Titan and such happiness did not fit in his heart because he would finally be able to be strong enough to protect his friends and make his family proud. The little blond boy was skipping through the streets of happiness and in the distance he saw Eren and soon went to meet him, even though he was so shy and shameful.

"Mr. Eren I-I was chosen to be the armored titan, I am a warrior now!" Falco said with a huge smile on his face, now he had a reason to brag and make Eren like you.

Eren smiled widely and hugged Falco saying "Very well, Falco! I'm proud of you, I always knew that you were a boy who would achieve great things, that's why I love you, my baby!"

Falco blushed strongly at Eren's statement and said "I-I love you too, Mr. Eren. Do-do you want to go with me to the parade of Marley's chosen warriors? As I am now a titan-bearing warrior I will parade in a motorcade in the middle of the city, and I wish you were there ... "Falco looked shyly at the ground.

Eren took Falco's chin and lifted his face up gently with his fingers, and asked "And would we walk hand in hand, my love?"

Falco could not expel a word because he was mesmerized by the beauty of Eren, the blonde just nodded.

"I would love to walk with you hand in hand through the city, my love. Of course I will, my dear Falco." Eren said romantically as he looked into Falco's eyes. And he kept calling his name:

"Falco ... Falco ... Falco. Falco! FALCO !!!" Falco opened his eyes abruptly and looked quickly towards the door, where his brother was calling to him.

"It's time to wake up, you'll be late for your workout, get up!" Colt said and then immediately left the room where Falco was.

"Argh! It was just a dream! Everything was so good and perfect ... I inherited the armor and could protect my friends, I was proud of my family and I would have a meeting with Mr. Kruger ... Argh, it was too good for be true! " Falco whimpered as he got out of bed to change for daily training.

The blond boy would try his best to be able to inherit armored titan, only then would he be able to achieve his goals and for sure when Eren heard the news of Marley's new warrior, and saw that it was Falco he would surely feel admiration for the boy, and who knows so they could at least make a friendship. This was what Falco expected to happen if he found Eren again.

Falco couldn't get Eren out of his head to the point that he even dreamed of him, the little boy didn't know if he could focus on training with all these thoughts hanging around him, but he had to try ...

╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤╧╤

There was a pale man with blond hair who was very lonely.  
Why was he lonely?  
All the friends of this man who came to meet him, died. So they moved away from him.  
He had chased his friends into the walls, and sentenced some to death.  
His plan was to take a shotgun and split his head in two, right down the middle.  
So would he always have a friend?  
So he would always have a friend ...

Reiner was about to pull the trigger and blow his own brains out, until he heard a loud knock on his bedroom wall outside.  
A blond boy was whining as he punched the wall to try to take out his fury "Shit! I can't do it, I can't ..."  
Reiner on the same shelf took the barrel of his shotgun out of his mouth, he was shaking with nervousness because he had already made up his mind. As he walked to his bedroom window he could see a blond boy walking away, it was probably this boy who was rubbing his wall, and that boy was "Falco ..." Reiner whispered from his window watching Falco walk away "Yes. I still ... I have them ... "for that miserable moment that pale man no longer felt lonely, he remembered his little friends, little friends who admired him and that he had to be there to protect them ...

Falco walked with his head down the streets, clutching the reach of his shoulder bag trying to think how he could solve all his problems "I can't go on like this, Gabi will inherit the armored titan ..." Falco overhears some people talking and when he turns his face he is faced with a courtyard full of doctors and patients "The hospital ..." the blond boy would pass by there, since that place was in the way of his house. He was sad to look at the situation in which the patients were there, but what could a brat who could not help even his friends do to help others ...?  
Falco was already determined to leave that courtyard until he heard a voice he thought so much during that day calling him ...

"Hey, here!" Eren called Falco and tapped the bench he was sitting on, indicating for the youngest to sit with him.  
"Ah ..." when he saw Eren the little blond boy felt all the weight of the problems that were hovering around him. The blonde soon opened a smile on his face and turned pink with the invitation of the bigger one, and soon afterwards he went towards Eren, and timidly sat beside him on the bench.  
"I owe you one for first." Eren said trying to bring up the subject since he saw Falco very timid and crestfallen.  
"Hmm ..." Falco didn't know what to say, there was a mixture of sadness, happiness and shame running through his body. In the end he just looked away and kept swinging his legs back and forth, since his feet did not reach the floor while he was sitting on the bench, next to Eren. "I-it looks like you're recovering well. You can even speak better ..." Falco finally said something to calm the mood.  
"That's right. I'm here for post-traumatic stress disorder, but ... it's a lie." Eren said with the usual coldness.  
"There is?" Falco's eyes widened at that statement. What do you mean, Eren wasn't sick? That's what the boy thought.  
"I told them I was having amnesia and I couldn't find my way back. But to tell you the truth, I don't want to go home. It's hard to face my family now." Eren confessed and Falco was silent, thinking about the information he had just received.  
"Are you going to tell the hospital staff?" Eren asked coldly and indifferently, it was as if he was testing Falco.  
"No ... I would never do anything like that ..." Falco said and gave Eren a shy smile. The boy wanted to make it as comfortable as possible, after all it was the man he liked.  
Eren analyzed the situation through a bookshelf and started to look at Falco "You are hurt." The older one ran his fingers lovingly over Falco's cheek where the bruise was found "It was thanks to the training to become a Marley warrior ... isn't it?" Eren asked seriously, as he stopped stroking the shy boy's cheek sitting next to him.  
Falco blushed to the point of turning red as a strawberry, the boy liked Eren's touch on his skin so much that he would surely remember that sensation for years. Falco's desire was to grab Eren's hands and bring them to his face again, so that he could continue to feel the touch of his beloved, but the blond boy was too shy to take any action or respond in any way, so he decided just continue the conversation "Y-yes but I can't become a warrior." He overcame shyness to be able to speak.  
"Why?" Eren asked nonchalantly.  
"There are better candidates than me ... it looks like I won't have the chance." The minor said in all sincerity.  
"If so ... lucky you, you're a kind boy. I hope you live a long life." Eren said and looked at Falco and smiled, although everything was a sincere smile. Eren had not smiled in years, but somehow being with that boy awoke something in him, he had sympathized with the youngest.  
Falco's eyes burned and shone brighter than the sun when he saw Eren smiling for the first time since he met him. If he ever thought he was the most handsome, now he was sure that Eren was the most beautiful man in the world. But soon his happiness faded when he remembered that he was getting closer and closer to failure in his goals "But ... I ... I don't want a certain candidate to become a warrior." Falco said crestfallen.  
"Why?" Eren asked but Falco said nothing, the boy just cowered on the bench where he was sitting "Is this candidate ... is it a girl?" Eren asked with disdain in his voice.  
Falco could have sworn he saw a look of disgust in Eren's eyes, but the boy didn't understand why so he just continued the conversation "She is famous in Liberio. Famous enough to have already participated in the war and to be remembered. one they will say that she is the perfect candidate to inherit the armored titan. "Eren was silent and Falco continued" And I am just a weak boy. So ... I will probably die. Without accomplishing anything. " Falco had finally drained his store of joy at these statements.  
"I ... thought a little while I was here, about how I ended up like this. My mind and body are exhausted, my freedom has been taken away. I feel like I'm losing even my identity ... If everyone knew it would end like this, no one would ever go but everyone has something that pushes them, and that makes them face their own hell. For most people, that 'something' is not their own will. They force themselves on the people around them or the circumstances. those who force themselves into hell are different. They see something beyond hell. It can be hope, or even worse hell. You have no way of knowing, if you don't walk the path alone ... you will never know. " Eren said all this listening to his unconscious, it was how he felt at that moment, and somehow those words motivated Falco to move on, and the boy was happy for that.  
Falco could not take the smile off his face after that reflective moment with Eren, he had finally found a motivation to move on and had still had a wonderful conversation with his beloved.  
"I believe you can achieve anything you want, just go for it, right?" Eren said and went closer and closer to Falco on the bench, staying close to the boy on the seat.  
"Uhum" Falco murmured softly in agreement, although he liked Eren he was apprehensive with that sudden approach, and as he had no experience in love his only reaction to that approach was to paralyze, and blush strongly.  
Eren put his hand on Falco's thigh, smoothed it and said "You can rest easy, relax. We are friends, aren't we? It's always good to put everything you're thinking out, chase your goals, confess your feelings ... After my councils you will start doing all of this from now on, won't you?  
"I'm going." Falco was unresponsive, what could he do at a time like this ?!  
"Will even?" Eren asked in a hoarse voice making Falco goose bumps from head to toe.  
"I do go." The boy was as red and hot as a tomato soup, his shame just made him paralyze and answer everything in monosyllables, but the blond boy was so happy to finally be considered a friend to Eren, and even happier for Eren to be petting you. This only increased the amount of dreams that the boy would want to realize from that day, due to his passion for Eren.  
"How nice, my little Falco. How nice." His hand continued to stroke Falco's thigh and he looked at the little boy and smiled. Falco was getting calmer and I managed to smile too.  
The boy almost burst with happiness and shame when Eren said:  
"I like you very much. You seem to be a very nice boy."  
At that moment Eren got up from the bench with the aid of his crutches and said "Let's go over there. It's quick. Just for us to talk a little more. I'll bring you back."  
"My-my dad will fight if I get home late ..." Falco said a little apprehensively, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Eren.  
"Don't go, rest easy. We are friends. Trust me. Do you trust me?"  
"Um, um. I do."

Eren started walking towards the back of the hospital and Falco followed him in silence, it didn't take long and they were in a place that Falco didn't know. There were trees around and no one passed.  
"What place is this?" Falco asked innocently.  
"Here is a place where people come to be alone and talk more calmly." Eren said nonchalantly. "You can rest easy. This is a quiet place where friends come. How are you?"  
"Okay ..." Falco said and sat down next to Eren on a bench that was under a cherry tree.  
Eren smoothed Falco's thigh again, but now with a little more force. The blond boy had a strange feeling, unlike when he squeezed his thigh the first time. Falco wanted to do the same, to touch him, to smooth his thigh.  
When Falco looked at Eren's leg he saw the volume in his pants. The boy imagined that the volume was his penis. He knew that penises harden, he didn't know why yet and he hadn't seen one like that, besides his own penis. It was the most tense moment in Falco's life until that moment. I looked for a moment and then turned away. Of course, Eren noticed and asked:  
"What's it?"  
"N-nothing." Falco replied timidly.  
"Say what it was." Eren insisted.  
"It was nothing ..." Falco was still flushed.  
"Are you ashamed to say?" Eren asked calmly.  
"Uhum."  
"So since you're ashamed, do the following, instead of talking, you look." Eren suggested.  
"To where?" Falco asked, he was very confused about everything.  
"For what you saw and are too embarrassed to speak. Is it okay?" Eren wrapped his arm around Falco's neck trying to calm the boy down.  
"Um hum." Slowly Falco turned his face and looked at the volume in Eren's pants. It was quite large and pulsating. The little boy looked on in amazement. It was a charming, wonderful thing. Falco was feeling something very strong, a sensation never before experienced. He felt his body tremble, his throat dry, his heart beating fast.  
"Falco!" Eren called out, taking the least out of his enchantment.  
"Hi?" Falco quickly looked away from Eren's penis, he was very embarrassed.  
"Were you ashamed why my dick is hard?" Eren asked with amusement in his voice.  
"A little bit ..."  
"Falco?" Eren called him.  
"Hi?"  
"Do you know that I think about you since yesterday when I saw you? I went to shower thinking about you, then I went to bed and kept thinking about you. All the time. That's why I came to see you today." Eren said looking into Falco's blue eyes.  
"Why did you keep thinking about me?" Falco asked innocently, the boy always thought he was unattractive.  
"Because I thought you were beautiful, very beautiful. The most beautiful boy I've ever seen. And that's why I wanted to see you."  
Falco was very happy with that news. I could never imagine that he or anyone else could think of you. The boy said timidly:  
"II just kept thinking about you too."  
"Swear?" Eren increasingly instigated Falco.  
"Interest." The blondie said all flushed.  
"And why did you think of me?" Eren asked quietly.  
"II thought I was pretty, too." Falco said, dying of embarrassment.  
Eren smiled and caressed Falco's face and said:  
"I'm really looking forward to doing something."  
"What?" Falco asked.  
"I wanted to kiss you." Eren said exhaling desire.  
Falco was very embarrassed at that moment. I hadn't thought of kissing him. He was surprised. He just asked:  
"In the mouth?"  
"Yea." Eren said fondly at Falco "I want to kiss you on the mouth because you are so beautiful." Eren was looking at the boy in front of him. Falco was very tense. Almost terrified of the idea of kissing someone, and that someone was that man he had seen the day before and thought he was beautiful. It was a wonderful, magical, innovative situation, unique for such a young boy. At that moment Falco's love life began with that man who was 5 years older than him. An older man and who for Falco was the most beautiful man in the world.  
"Can I kiss you?" Eren asked.  
"Su-sure." Falco just answered.  
Falco felt Eren's lips touch his. He felt a pleasant nervousness. Eren kissed him again, and again. Falco you feel Eren's tongue pass over his lips. The boy didn't know what to do, but he was enjoying it. Just letting the biggest one encode the moment. Eren kissed Falco several times. The blondie had already learned to reciprocate and they were already exchanging kisses. Then Eren said:  
"You are very beautiful. I want you for me." They kissed more, and Eren asked:  
"Do you want to sit on my lap?"  
Falco was breathless with shame, and he was bubbling with happiness for experiencing that moment and he didn't even think twice and said "I want to."  
Eren straightened up and put little Falco on his lap. The boy sat with his back to him and soon felt his cock pulse in his ass. Although Falco was embarrassed, he was enjoying all those sensations, those new experiences. Falco since the previous day had been wishing for that, that contact with a man, with Eren exclusively, because as I said before, she had never been attracted to any boy, but still he was attracted to Eren. Somehow Falco knew it was an intimate contact. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was loving it.  
Eren hugged and kissed Falco's neck. The boy felt him pull and press him more on his lap, on his hard cock. Eren was loving it, he wanted more. Eren hugged Falco tighter and kissed him wildly. The eldest hugged, kissed, caressed, pressed his dick in Falco's ass and said:  
"You are beautiful. Very beautiful. I want you. I want you for me. All mine." And he asked:  
"Do you want me? Do you want me for you?"  
Falco didn't quite know what to say, so he said "I want to." Eren made Falco answer this several times, and the more the boy said the more, Eren got agitated and squeezed him more, and brushed the roll harder on him. The asking also:  
"Are you enjoying being on my lap?"  
"I do." Falco responded timidly.  
"Are you enjoying it a lot?" Eren asked breathlessly.  
"Um hum." Falco became more and more shy with those questions, but he was loving all the attention and kisses that Eren was giving himself.  
"It's very good. Very good indeed. Since yesterday, I felt like putting you in my lap, hugging and kissing you. You are beautiful, very beautiful." Eren said as she kissed Falco's neck and rubbed herself even more on the boy who was only happier with all that affection.  
Falco felt Eren's hard cock brushing his ass. Eren hugged him tightly, sometimes held him around the waist and kept moving the boy's hips in his lap. Eren was very agitated. Falco heard Eren groan, the bigger one squeezed him tighter, and said:  
"I'm going to come."  
Falco had no idea what Eren was talking about, so the elder repeated:  
"I'm going to come, I'm going to come." Eren groaned louder and said "I'm coming. I'm coming, my love." His moans were ceasing. His arms released Falco's waist. Eren was silent, stopped, breathing hard. Falco looked at him and he had his eyes closed. Once again Falco admired him and this time it seems that he was more beautiful, and on an impulse the blondie kissed his mouth. Eren opened his eyes and smiled, and said "My boy"  
Eren kissed and hugged Falco very fondly. The two were embraced for a moment and Eren asked "Are you okay?"  
"Um hmm. I am" Falco replied hugging him.  
"You liked it?" Eren asked worriedly.  
"I liked." Falco replied in shame.  
"Do you want to walk with me again tomorrow?" Eren asked.  
"I want!" Falco replied with a huge smile on his face.  
"So tomorrow maybe I'll take you over to my place. Do you want to go?"  
"I want to!" Falco replied without even thinking twice.  
"You are beautiful, my little Falco. Very beautiful." Eren said looking into Falco's eyes.  
At that moment Falco took courage, lost his shame and said:  
"You are handsome too!"  
Eren smiled, took him in his arms, kissed his mouth and asked:  
"Do you want to date me? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
"A-a really boyfriend?" Falco asked, all silly and incredulous.  
"Yes, my boyfriend. Really."  
"My father won't let me ..." Falco said with all the naivety of a typical little boy.  
Eren sketched a completely perfect smile and said:  
"For the time being he doesn't need to know, so I'll go over to your place later and talk to him. Okay?"  
"Hmm hmm" Little Falco said a little without believing that it was even possible, but as he was an adult and, adults understand things, he would do it the way Eren was proposing, and very happy I said:  
"I want to date you!" Falco felt that Eren was happy with his response, because she kissed him and hugged him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Falco was wearing all his clothes in this scene with Eren, he didn't have penetration.  
> This chapter was supposed to be much longer but I have to sleep early because tomorrow my online classes are back, and I have been missing for 2 months haha, I have to go back. Did you get that reference to kindred? Hope so. I didn't want to describe Reiner's scene, but it was something related to the story so I used this poem to get a sense of what was going on without making the story boring. I will not focus on other characters and I will not narrate fights, because the focus of the story is Eren with Falco and the romance, use your imagination. In the next cap the plot of the story will happen. Hope you like it. I didn't separate the paragraphs (again ...) because it is already late and I still had to translate this story (I write in Portuguese and then I switch to English, so there are some mistakes), but one day I will fix it for ya to have a good read time.


End file.
